1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench with a bushing, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having a ratchet assembly mounted therein and enclosed by a bushing for preventing wearing of the ratchet assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench has a ratchet disposed on a head thereof and mounted with a work piece for operating. An engaging member is selectively, engaged with the ratchet for limiting a rotating direction of the ratchet. A switch is movably mounted in the head. A pressing member is mounted in the switch and is located adjacent to the engaging member for abutting against the engaging member. When the switch is turned to a lateral side of the head, the pressing member is moved to abut against the engaging member. The engaging member is moved to abut against an inner periphery of the head and engage with the ratchet for allowing the ratchet to move in a corresponding rotating direction. Therefore, the ratchet is able to change the rotating direction by shifting the switch.
However, the prior art suffers from several disadvantages. Due to the abutting force between the engaging member and the inner periphery of the head, the engaging member would rub against the inner periphery of the head. The ratchet may be idling during engaging with the engaging member, such that the ratchet or the engaging member would rub against the inner periphery of the head. Accordingly, a gap which defines between the inner periphery of the head and the outer peripheries of the ratchet, the engaging member, and the switch may increase. Therefore, the connection of the components is easily loosened and the ratchet would move in an undesired rotating direction.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrench.